1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prime sources of energy and, in particular, relates to an energy efficient apparatus that uses the surrounding elements to provide continuous output energy which may be stored and then used at a later time to drive a plurality of different output mechanisms.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with energy efficient devices, all of which attempt to utilize natural sources of energy in order to aid in the generation of power for commercial use. Some of these devices utilize the flow of water such as occurring in waterfalls, and rivers or may utilize the natural elements such as the wind and sun to provide sources of energy. These devices have generally met with various degrees of success and are suitable for many applications wherein a continuous energy source is not required. The energy obtained from the natural sources, as is well known in the art, may be stored in batteries, underground heat reservoirs and may also include potential energy obtained by raising water to a level above that at which it is to be used and recovering this energy by permitting the water to flow to the lower level when needed.
The present device overcomes many of the shortcomings found in the prior art devices by providing a device capable of using a plurality of the natural elements that occur in a hot, arid climate wherein a source of water is available. The combination thereof being capable of providing a source of continuous energy, which may be stored, as is well known in the art, for future use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable, relatively inexpensive source of energy which utilizes the surrounding elements to generate same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reliable, efficient source of energy that is ideally suitable for use in hot, arid climates where a source of water is available.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple apparatus capable of using the surrounding elements for generating a continuous source of energy.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a relatively inexpensive efficient apparatus which may be installed by relatively inexperienced personnel.
The foregoing and other objects of advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration a specific embodiment in which the invention may be practiced. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.
An energy efficient apparatus suitable for use in hot, arid climates wherein a source of water is available, according to the principals of the present invention, comprises in combination; a wheel member having a hub portion and a rim portion. The wheel portion is submerged within the water to a depth sufficient to more than immerse the wheel member hub portion. The wheel member has a plurality of spokes equally disposed about the circumference of the hub portion between the hub portion and the rim portion. The rim portion includes a hollow generally round shaped member open at one end. The hollow member is substantially rigid, buoyant and selected to displace more water than its weight. A temperature sensitive expansion device is affixed to the closed end of the hollow member. A temperature sensitive displacement device is disposed within the temperature sensitive expansion device and has the ability to move between only two stable positions responsive to a change in ambient temperature. The spoke device includes a hollow shaft member affixed on one end to the hub portion and affixed on the other end to the temperature sensitive expansion device. A solid rod member is disposed within the hollow shaft member and affixed on one end to the temperature sensitive device. The other end of the solid rod member extends into the hub portion. The hub portion includes a fixed shaft and escapement and spring device, with the spring connected to the escapement gear and the other end thereof operatively coupled to the hub for causing the escapement gear to transfer the movement of the second temperature sensitive device to the spring device. The energy stored in the spring device is transferred to the hub portion in a direction to maintain the wheel member rotating. An energy takeoff apparatus is disposed upon the hub portion and is operatively coupled to a utilization apparatus which may directly provide energy such as electricity or be coupled to an apparatus which moves water to a higher level therefore providing a source of potential energy which may be recovered at a later time.